


Dresses

by MissReylo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Poly Relationship, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: The boys are up to something.





	Dresses

‘Y/N!’ You looked up from the book Alexander had bought you yesterday to see a worried Hercules in the door opening.   
‘What’s wrong?’ You asked.  
‘I have a very very very important client who wants a dress for the ball, but she was very vague about what she wanted. I need your help.’ Hercules pleaded.  
‘Off course.’ You shut your book. ‘But I don’t know what she wants.’  
‘Nobody does.’ Hercules muttered. ‘Just think what you would do if you were designing a dress for yourself.’  
You could do that. ‘Tell me about the woman.’  
‘She’s very beautiful.’ Hercules said, thinking. ‘And she has a very sparkly personality. She loves going to balls. She is very witty and smart.’  
‘Ooh, is it Angelica Church?’ You asked. ‘It’s Angelica isn’t it!’  
‘No.’ Hercules said. ‘So what do you think?’  
‘A big skirt, because I think it fits her personality from what you say.’ You said while Hercules sketched. ‘Maybe something with bows, I always like those.’  
‘I can’t believe this!’ Alexander had stormed in, kissing you on your cheek and Hercules on his temple. ‘Jefferson is so irritating, I wished that man had stayed in France!’  
You and Hercules looked at each other. Hamilton’s rival, Jefferson, was everything Alex could talk about lately.  
‘Mon amour, calm down.’ Gilbert had also arrived at your home. ‘Just let him be.’  
Alex fumed. ‘LET HIM BE!? THAT MAN INSULTED MY FASHION SENSE AND I HATE HIM!’  
You rubbed your temples. ‘Could you stop yelling, you’re giving me a headache!’  
Alex kissed you to apologize. ‘So have you reconsidered?’  
‘No.’ You groaned. ‘I have a good dress.’  
‘But Y/N, don’t be so irritating.’ John moaned. When had he arrived? ‘Really, we can spare the money to make you a new dress.’  
‘No, fabric costs a lot.’ You protested. ‘When we go to the ball, I’ll wear my other dress, that is fine. We don’t have a lot of money right now and I’m not going to spend it on a stupid dress.’  
Everyone rolled their eyes.

The night of the ball you were getting ready when someone knocked on the door.  
‘Come on in!’ You yelled while you were pinning up your hair.   
The door opened and all your boyfriends stormed in.   
‘Y/N’, you look great!’ John complimented. ‘But…’  
‘We have a surprise!’ Alexander laughed like a teen up to no good. You looked at Gilbert and Hercules who were holding something behind their backs and snickering.  
‘What is it?’ You asked, your hands on your hips. ‘C’mon!’  
‘So impatient, merde.’ Gilbert teased and you playfully slapped him.   
‘You are the greatest woman.’ Alexander began. ‘We are truly grateful to have you as our wife.’  
You smiled happily.   
‘You are very beautiful and tonight we want everyone to see how amazingly beautiful our wife is. Because you wouldn’t accept a dress, we made one secretly.’ Alexander finished.  
‘What?’ You exclaimed. Hercules handed you a package and you unwrapped it. Inside was the dress for the ‘mystery woman’ and you gasped when you realized that there had never been a mystery woman.  
‘Hercules!’ You exclaimed. ‘You really made me believe that you had a client!’  
‘C’mon, put it on!’ John urged. 

At the ball you looked amazing. The dress was so beautiful and Eliza and Angelica came to tell you how wonderful you looked. Very happy you danced the whole evening with your husbands (except with Lafayette, he couldn’t dance if his life depended on it).   
That night when you were lying in bed, next to your husbands you sighed.  
‘Guys. That was the greatest present ever.’ You smiled.  
‘We know.’ Alexander snickered in the dark.   
‘Pompous ass.’ You muttered.  
‘HEY!’


End file.
